


A heart of gold

by kirbychulix



Category: Inanimate Insanity, Object show
Genre: Multi, Shipping trash, sorry mom, why did I do this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbychulix/pseuds/kirbychulix
Summary: Hhhhhh, just read if ya want.





	A heart of gold

You were an ordinary object, just a regular (object of your choice), there were dozen of yous out there, yet you found yourself being a helper for the famous mephone 4, as well as toilet.

You were shocked when adam, your lord and savior, asked you for this position, of course you said yes without a second thought, and now you’re here, mephone introduces the new contestants, by them falling out of the plane that was crashed in the previous winner’s hotel.

You shoot a worried look at the fallen contestants, and rush over to help, you grab soap’s arm “Are you okay, miss soap?” You say, helping her out of the pile.

“Yeah, just full of cursed germs!” She said whipping herself off with a washcloth. “Okay, good.” You reply, going over to every object and checking if they’re alright, you got to help sir trophy, when all of a sudden he flicks your hand away, “I don’t need any help getting up!”

Trophy says with a glare, you give a shocked look, before putting your hands up defensively, going over to sir cheesy, “Wow, that guy truly doesn’t have a heart of gold, heheh, get it?” He slaps his knee, you sigh, “Glad to see you’re okay sir cheesy.”

He chuckles again, before getting up, “Yeah and I’m glad to... to...” He looks down, trying to find a good joke. “I got nothing, hard making a pun out of (your object name).” You sigh again, “Please, just call me (y/n).”

“(Y/n) huh... well that’s even going to be harder to make a pun out off!!!” Cheesy storms away, going off to try to make a pun out of your name.

You glance over to see trophy staring at you, with a faint tint of red on his face, he quickly looks away from you, going on about boasting his skills, and how he’s gonna win the contest.

*time skip due to lazy writer, to end of ice breaker*

You, once again, had to check if the contestants were alright, mephone thought it was a good idea placing all the objects on ice was a good idea, objects can still get hypothermia, maybe. You don’t know, object biology is very confusing.

You helped tissues out of the freezing water, not caring that you were sneezed on. You place tissues on the dock, grabbing a towel to help dry him off, you quickly glance at the shore, where trophy looked to be drowning, could he not swim?

You decide not to question his inability to swim, and leap into the water heroically, you swim to trophy, and pull his now unconscious body out of the lake, you shoot him glances of worry, before checking his heartbeat... but objects don’t have hearts.

Panicking, you scream to no one in particular, “He isn’t breathing, I have to preform CPR!” Before going back to trophy’s blank stare, and a wave of dread crosses your mind.

‘Hopefully he doesn’t beat me up for this!’ You think to yourself, before opening up his fine lips, and giving cpr. After the embarrassing incident, he shoots up, coughing out excess water in his non existent lungs.

“Oh. thank goodness you’re okay!” You say backing away slowly, he coughs a little more before giving a look of actual thanks, he gets up, and pushes you out of the way, “Whatever loser! I didn’t want your help anyways!” He says with a blush so bright it’s practically crimson red, you know he’s lying, but go with it anyways.

“Oh thank adam! Now I don’t have to file the lawsuits-“ You give mephone a jab with your elbow “-I mean, yay, you’re safe, and stuff.” Mephone gives some fake enthusiasm, before going on to the dodge ball contest, he explains the rules and the challenge starts.

Trophy grabs a red ball and throws it at apple, sending a glancing smile your way, you chuckle nervously and give a soft wave, he then starts flexing, showing you his incredible muscles, you blush a bit, then trophy is hit by a dodgeball by paintbrush, and you cover a giggle under your hands, he gives a salty look before leaving the field, and going over to you.

Your blush increased as you awkwardly glanced away from trophy, he gives you a smirk before walking directly in front of your face, “hey, thanks for saving me, or whatever.” He holds your face in his hand, and gives a swift little kiss, and walks away, leaving you flustered more than you’ve ever been in your entire life.

You blank out for a second, touching your lips with a flustered grin on your face, and when you snap out of it, the challenge is already over, and the grand slams won.

You sigh, smiling, this job as assistant might have been the best thing to ever happen to you.

*time skip again cause lazy author, to slightly before the blackmail*

You were walking around the premise of the show, telling every contestant to get ready for the next challenge. When you heard a picture being taken, it was rather loud, but you hide in a bush and look towards where the noise was, you see trophy, whom you haven’t talked to ever since that kiss, holding a photo of knife with a dora doll.

You overhear about trophy’s blackmailing, and knife’s small resistances before complying, you feel sick, and feel like you should butt in and stop this, but at the same time, it isn’t against the rules, so you say nothing and back away.

*can the author please write filler better? Also time skip to after trophy makes knife do the challenge for him*

Trophy laughs at his work, being passed off to knife, he stands next to you again, you lean on a convenient wall, and glance to him, and then to the sky. “You know...” You start, trying to get conversation happening.

He glances over to you, giving you his attention, “I know what you did, with the blackmailing.” He looks like he wants to speak and protest, but you continue, “however, there’s nothing illegal with it, so your secret’s safe with me.” You finish, not even believing yourself.

He looks at you, face going from disbelief to a relieved smile, “thanks, I know I can count on you.” He says, giving a kiss on what could be considered your cheek.

You blush heavily, not believing yourself for falling for the same thing twice, “hahahah, okay bye!” You practically scream, running away to get a better view of the race, even though you won’t be paying attention at all.

*kirby, kirby, do you have any idea how to write?! *sigh* time skip to episode four.*

The next time the crew was ready to record for the next episode, you were fill with so much dread, you looked at the comments for spoilers, and were disheartened when trophy looked to be eliminated.

You sigh, well, you can’t control the game, or the audience, you might as well accept it, also you’ve noticed hat you haven’t been in any scenes, which was kinda jarring.

You shrug it off, not like you did anything important but stay in the background... with trophy... you shake your head, this is no time to be thinking of him! You’re supposed to be a professional adam darn it!

You pass by a scene of all the contestants, half of which seem to be laughing at... the picture of knife, the ones who’ve experienced idiotic island seem to defend knife, and you smile in the background for that.

Trophy gets ignored as all the contestants leave, you walk up to him, and give him a pat on the shoulder, “Hey... I still like you, and... that picture is pretty hilarious.” You give a soft laugh, and trophy laughs with you, “Hah, glad to see you’re on my side (y/n).” He gives a nice laugh, before walking to the elimination place.

You follow behind him, at the elimination place, you hide behind the bleachers, or stair case, or whatever mephone used. Mepad shows the votes, and it was overwhelmingly trophy.

You knew that this would happen, even against box of all characters, you turn around to leave the elimination, trophy’s outcries falling deaf to you, but you do hear one thing. “Wait- wait-wait-wait! Before you kick me off the show I have two things to say to you losers!” You turn back to see knife hesitating from kicking him into the portal. Wanting to hear his voice one last time.

“Okay, okay, I’m better than all you losers!” He starts pointing to all of the contestants, “(Y/n), get up here.” He demands you to, and you couldn’t say no, you stand in front of him, before he says one more thing, “And I love this loser!” He gives you one last kiss, making you smile.

“So in a way, I’ve already gotten the best prize!” He yelled, you let knife kick him into the portal, and walk away, muttering something that sounded like “showoff.”

You look back at the portal, a single tear running down your face, as you softly whisper “I love you too” before whipping your face, and going to the challenge place, with a smile on your face, never knowing if he heard you back.


End file.
